Low profile chairs, such as used by mechanics when working under an elevated vehicle, are known in the art. Usually such chairs include a seat mounted on a frame which is rendered mobile by supporting casters. At times the frame of some of such chairs carries a tray under the seat for holding tools or other supplies needed by the mechanic.
While such trays attempt to serve a useful purpose, access to them is not easily obtained when the mechanic is, for example, working under a vehicle. Since the tray is below the seat, if the mechanic is to remain seated, as would be required, his legs and the seat prohibit ready access to the contents of the tray.
Thus, the need exists for such a seat whereby the mechanic may store and carry tools and other supplies with the seat, and yet have easy access to such tools and supplies while the seat is being used.